Albus Potter
by Gryphonfeather
Summary: The next generation of Potters!
1. Sorting

"Albus Potter!" Mrs. McGonagall cried loudly. She watched as a small boy of eleven separated out of the crowd waiting to be sorted. He bit his lip nervously as he went up the steps, and sat on the stool. As soon as the hat was on his head, he thought at it as hard as he could, "Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin!"

He was interrupted by a voice, "Not Slytherin!" The sorting hat chuckled, "Heard that before, haven't we? Off to Gryffindoor with you!" A smile crept onto his face as he walked toward his wildly cheering table

"I always knew you'd make it!" James yelled. Albus stuck out his tongue in passing, looking for a familiar face.

"Al!" he turned, and there was Rose, running from the podium as the table erupted in cheers once again.

"Thank god we both made it!" she said, "I was so nervous!" Rose sat down next to him. "Yeah, me too. But isn't it so exiting? We're finally at Hogwarts!"

Just then, the headmaster tapped his glass to get attention. As everyone quieted down, the goblet shattered. He fixed it absentmindedly, and started the speech as if nothing had happened."Welcome,one and all, old and new, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I can't tell you how happy I am to see your smiling faces. Now, I will start the list of teachers. Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration and head of Gryffindoor house. Erebus Flint, potions and head of Slytherin house. Caroll Strauss, muggle studies and head of Hufflepuff house. And Sigfried Jorgenstern, Defense against the dark arts and head of Ravenclaw house. The other teachers you can find on the list in the back" he pointed to the wall where a long poster appeared. " Other than that, I only have to remind you to stay out of the forbidden forest, and to have a brilliant year!"

The students started applauding, mostly because they were glad the speech was over. As they got up, Rose said, " I can't wait to get the class lists! I hope have transfiguration a lot. It sounds like the coolest thing ever!"

They followed the prefect up the stairs, looking around in wonder at their movement. Albus said, " I hope I have flyng class. Once they see how good I am, they'll surely put me on the team!"

"Yeah, but there's only been one first year on a team in the history of Hogwarts!"

"And that was my dad, so there!"

They had reached the common room, and they went their separate ways.


	2. Eddy

Albus was woken by the incessant beeping of an alarm clock. He blearily thought "Hey, I don't have an alarm clock," before he remembered where he was. He sat bolt upright as he realized he was at Hogwarts, and hit his head on the bunk above him. Rubbing his head, he got out of bed and walked toward his trunk. He was startled when a boy came jumping down from the bed on top of his. "Hullo," the other boy said, "Who're you?"

"Albus Potter, you?

" Edward Marshall, but my friends call me Eddy. Wait, are you related to Harry Potter? The one who got on the quidditch team in his first year?"

"He's my dad! I'm a fair shot at quidditch too. Been playing since I can remember! Are you a first year too, then?"

"Yeah, but we'd better get going or the alarm will just get louder. I have a sister in fourth year, and she's told me _everything._

They finished dressing, and went down the stairs to the common room, carried by the crowd of Gryffindor boys.

"I have a brother, and he's only told me useless things. But my dad did tell me about a secret tunnel to honeydukes' cellar. Bet we'll be the only first years with candy! And Rose, of course. She's my best friend, but she's a girl, you know?"

Just then, Rose joined them.

"Albus! Who's this?"

"I can speak for myself, and I'm Eddy by the way."

"Well, we'd better hurry or we'll all be called 'late'."


	3. Flying

The first years walked out on to the field, and separated into groups. Albus, Rose and Eddy were all in the "advanced quidditch" group. They hadn't even gotten off the ground yet, and Al was itching to fly. As the teacher droned on about the rules of Quidditch, he turned to Eddy,

"If I didn't know better, I'd think this was math class."

Eddy laughed, and the teacher heard.

"Think Quidditch is funny do you? Just wait until you fall off your broom!"

When He caught Albus trying to suppress a giggle, he exploded again,

"Well, if you're so good at flying, why don't you demonstrate?!"

Albus replied by soaring twelve feet above his head, and diving toward him at top speed. The teacher started running just as he pulled out of the dive, to the amusement of all the students.

Just then, one of the seventh year Gryffindors came over.

"Nice move there, Potter," Said the dark-skinned girl standing in front of him, "Ever considered coming to the Quidditch tryouts?


	4. Tryouts

Albus tapped his quill on the desk impatiently, watching the clock. The ghost who taught history of magic droned on, but Albus' thoughts were somewhere else. This was the last class before Quidditch tryouts, and he was ready. When the bell finally rang, Albus and Eddy jumped out of their seats, and started running. They didn't stop until they got to the common room, dropped their things, and took off again towards the field. When they got there, they saw a familiar face waving to them from the line. It was Rose, and she had gotten there before them. They ran up to her, panting. "How," gasp, "did you," gasp, "get here," gasp, "so fast?"

"Well, I just brought my books with me and lay them on the bench there."

The boys looked over and saw everyone else's thing piled neatly on the bench. They groaned in unison.

"But don't worry; I saved you a spot in line."

As they got closer to the end, Albus got more and more nervous.

_What if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough? What If I fall off my broom?!_

Before he knew it, it was his turn. He entered the field, to find the seventh year who had asked him to come.

"Nice to see you here, Potter," she said, "Hope you make it. By the way, I'm Nora Johnson, the Quidditch captain."

Albus nodded and tried to smile. He was then ushered toward an obstacle course of flying hoops. He swerved and dodged, making it through the center of every one.

Then came the hard part. He would stand on one end of the field, and the snitch would be thrown from the other end. He got ready, watching they snitch. As soon as it was in the air, he was up like a shot. He speeded toward the snitch, and just as it was about to swerve away, he stuck out a hand and caught it.


	5. Practice

Albus ran up to the notice board as soon as breakfast was over.

"YES!!" he shouted, just as Rose and Eddy ran up.

"Oh. My. God. All three of us are on the team! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

They screamed all together, and jumped up and down like rabbits. Or at least that's what James told Albus later. All traffic in the corridor had stopped to stare at the three like they were maniacs, but they were too happy to care.

Later That Day. . .

"Aright, new recruits! Today's the first Quidditch practice of the season, and we're going to BEAST the competition!

Albus, Rose and Eddy cheered with the rest of the team.

"Right, three loops around the field, then weave across twice, and finish with a climb and dive. On my mark, go!"

Albus felt the wind in his hair as he sped by on his dad's old Firebolt. He had kept it in perfect condition, and it was as fast as ever. He looped, wove, climbed as high as possible, and then dived, the ground hurtling towards him. At the last second, he pulled out, rushing to a halt in front of the captain. He jumped lightly off his broom and asked, "What next?"


	6. Special Delivery

Albus, Rose and Eddy came into the great hall, bursting with news of the previous night's Quidditch practice. As they sat down to breakfast, Albus noticed an unfamiliar owl waiting for him. "Hello there," he greeted it, thinking the handsome great horned was just a fancy school owl. When he got the note off of his foot, this is what it said:

Dear Al,  
I'm sorry we didn't get you one in time for school, but I hope you like him. I haven't named him yet, so you can decide. Say hello to Rose for me, and enjoy the owl.  
Love you,  
Dad.

"Oh my gosh, you got an owl!" Rose had been reading over his shoulder, and had finished the note before him. "You are sooooooooo lucky!" Rose's brother, Hugo, was allergic to owls, so she couldn't get one.

"Yeah, Al, good for you!" Eddy was opening the _Daily Prophet, _Delivered by his barn owl, Cecil.

Later, in the library…

"I still can't find a good name for him, and we've searched half the library!" All three were heartily agreeing, when professor Neville passed by.

"Hey, professor, do you know any good names for owls?" Eddy asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, what about Marcus?"

"Perfect!" all three cried together.


	7. Game On!

The small, brown ball hurtled through the air. It came close, almost reaching its target, when THWACK! Out of nowhere, the bat hit it away with a crack. Albus nodded his thanks to Eddy, but kept his eye on the snitch. It veered away, and got closer to Slytherin's seeker, a large, strong fourth year. But Albus was lighter and more agile than him, and so made closer turns, all the time getting closer to the ball by millimeters. Suddenly, it swooped up, taking both the seekers by surprise. The Slytherin recovered first, but Al was gaining on him. When the ball rushed down, the roles were reversed. About fifteen minutes went on like this, with neither gaining the upper hand. Then, the ball flew between them, and with his signature lightning-fast move, Al caught it. The crowd went wild! Gryffindor had won! As soon as they could, the entire house came running down to the arena, catching dirty looks from the losers. But the Gryffindors were so busy cheering, that nobody noticed anything but the winning team.


End file.
